dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Prometheus
982642.png 005659d4d9aa228114a94095b3dbee90.gif Ouma.Shu.full.1055023 (1).jpg General Information Name: Prometheus Age: 16 Weight: 113 Lbs Height: 5 "7 feet Eye Color: (Hetero-Chromic) Right Eye Deep Gray, Left Eye Red. Blood Type: O+ DoB: Unknown Apperance Prometheus is a strapping young student, His hair is White and His skin as pale as a winter's blizzard. He stands 5"6 - 5"7 after training for 19 hours on edge. His body was exceptionally built considering his weight, He is clad in strapped clothing black, being the color of choice. His voice was young and strong, His accent was strange and compiled of 3 different nationalities. (Australian, American and Other) Though his name was chosen by his great uncle Gratus. Behavior/Personality Prometheus is a Spontaneous character whom speaks almost monotone/ emotionless. His taste in music is classical(Violin and Piano preference.) His mannerisms are quite overt and the way he implement language techniques to persuade and convince whether it be friend or foe. That is as much as many would say they know about him. He is open to new Ideas and very critical when it comes to doing things alone. Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: Special Forces Rank: N/A However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style Base Style: '(Blood Manipulation) '''Flow of battle: '() ( Within Y.M.R.P, fighting styles are an essential and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Chi Base (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Weapon of Choice' After the organ transplant life was never as fun as before, Prometheus inherited an abnormal regenerating factor. While his body is soft and fragile, he focuses on providing enough brute force to take down even the toughest enemies. With these he can absorb the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal.The amount of tails that can create and control are six that has claws that provide him with blades strong enough to cut tituatim. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' The Prometheus Program was derived from a carrier of the Z-virus Prometheus was Re-animated by Dr.Takeda, a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted, Takeda is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking to. Prometheus found that the virus gives him The abililty to grow extra limbs impenetrable by normal means as a defense mechanism but also an apparatus used to hunt down human prey. The afflicted suffers from imense hunger when not having eaten making them angry and desperate for human meat killing left to right for Human meat and flesh. Ration Pills are the only know sedative for the need to feed, Mostly used when in hiding or when the Kagune becomes restless and appears without ones will to do so. Extra limbs like weapons and armour made from a "indestructable" material which comes in the appearance of concentrated blood in the form of Tails, Wings or Body armour. When a ghoul eats another form they become corrupted and are able to use Kakuja an Insect type Carapice in the form of the same Tails, Wings or Body armour. These people when killed may have their limbs severed and made into weapons that can be used against ghouls by humans using a metal known as Quinque metal. Or into body armour using the same material. This provides humans with an upperhand against ghouls. The "Z" Bodies physical attributes are built on Speed, Strength, Dexterity and Endurance. Their advanced healing abilities are void when attacked with a Quinque in comparison to Normal bullets or Swords. PeakHuman System * User can use/access 100% of the brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. * The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. * Biological Absorption: The user can absorb biological mass/matter, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, knowledge, skills, etc., using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently.( TT is able to eat people and gain their knowledge and skill) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Hunting Season Ark Category:The Sins